De quien me enamoré
by AdventureTimeWithPaw
Summary: Mi nombre es Marceline, tengo un novio llamado Finn... El no actúa como tal, prefiere tener otro tipo de "aventuras" que pasar el tiempo conmigo, la Dulce Princesa mi amiga, me ha apoyado en este tiempo... ¿Las cosas cambiarán? Quizá dentro de poco tenga un sentimiento distinto hacia ella... FinnxMarcelinexBonnie


Hola a todos los lectores de Adventure time with Finn and Jake... Esta historia va dedicada para una amiga... Muy especial. Espero que la disfruten mucho, va comenzando.

Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen.

* * *

Qué día… Algunas veces no sé qué pensar… Estoy muy confundida… Ya no sé que soy para el, si todavía me quiere, si aún sonríe cuando lee mis mensajes, si me extraña o si alguna vez hizo todo esto… Mi novio Finn.

Me levanté de la cama, había pensado todo el día… La casa estaba sola, como de costumbre, mi familia salió, fue por unos tíos y su familia que se quedarán en mi casa y yo aquí, pensando qué pasará. Fui a la cocina a ver qué podía almorzar, no había algo que calmara mi apetito así que regresé a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama, decidí distraerme un poco de esa tristeza que sentía así que busqué en mis contactos a alguien con quien hablar…

Y apareció ella.

Ella, tengo mucho que la conozco, la conocí debido a que se parece a una amiga de la secundaría y me interesó el saber de ella… Vivimos en mundos distintos… Cuando la conocí unos días después dejamos de hablar, comenzamos a retomar nuestras charlas hace unos días, supongo que sería bueno hablarle

Abrí la ventana del chat, nos saludamos, le pregunté como estaba… Y ella me preguntó a mí…

Marceline: La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien…

Dulce Princesa: ¿Qué sucede?

Marceline: Umm… Finn… No está actuando bien, no se toma el tiempo de venir a mi casa, ni de llamarme por celular… Siempre le insisto, el me pide disculpas… Pero en unos días vuelve a ser lo mismo, le dije que estaba molesta y se lo tomó a broma, yo sé que el tiene universidad y tiene sus ocupaciones pero… A veces puede tomarse un tiempo para mí.

Dulce princesa: Espera… ¿Viven en la misma ciudad?

Marceline: S-sí…

En ese momento ella explotó de ira, enojo, coraje y más… Debido a que ella, tiene novia. Su novia se llama Princesa -. No viven en la misma ciudad, hacen todo lo posible por verse y hablar el mayor tiempo posible.

Dulce princesa: ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE VIVAN EN LA MISMA CIUDAD Y NO QUIERAN VERSE!?

Marceline: ¡Yo quiero! Le pregunto si puedo visitarlo, y el me dice que no… O si puedo llamarle… Y dice que no… Etc.

Dulce princesa: Lo mataré

Marceline: ¿Te parece si te llamo por celular?

Dulce princesa: Adelante :3

-Llamada-

Hola.- Su voz sonaba muy calmada y tranquila… Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Uhh… Hola… -Estaba indecisa si mostrar alegría por hablar con ella o tristeza por Finn..

¿Cómo te sientes?- Mostraba interés en mí… Eso me agradó.

Estoy mejor, gracias… Me desahogué contándote.-

Me alegra…- Su tono era muy suave.

Comenzamos a charlar… El tiempo pasó muy rápido, teníamos excelentes temas de conversación… Nos elogiábamos entre nosotras… Me decía cosas linda y yo le devolvía los cumplidos, pues ella es genial…

Oye… ¿Qué hora es? – Revisé mi celular… Eran las 12:00 PM

Las… Umm… 3:00 AM. –Sonaba cansada-

¡DIOS! Olvidé que contigo es más tarde… ¡MAÑANA TIENES COLEGIO! –Ella, es un año menor que yo.

Querrás decir hoy…-Brindó una pequeña risa.

Tienes que irte…-

¡No! No quiero…- Habló como una niña pequeña…

Me quedé intentando convencerla por un par de minutos, hasta que cedió, nos despedimos y me quedé pensando en lo genial que fue la plática con ella. Esa misma noche llamé a Finn… Arreglamos las cosas… Según.

A LA TARDE DE ESE DÍA.

Ya estaba mi familia en el hogar… La única persona con la que me llevaba era Mich, mi prima de 9 años, es muy graciosa y siempre está feliz… Decidí hablar con la princesa. Pero antes me puse a jugar con el iPad de Mich, era genial… Luego utilicé uno de esos efectos para la cámara en el cual hay un espejismo… Apareces tu pero doble… Como gemelos… Me tomé una foto como si fuese a darme un beso conmigo misma… Se conectó.

Marceline: Hola, gracias por quedarte conmigo. X3

Dulce princesa: No hay de qué… ¿Quieres hablar hoy?

Marceline: Claro, pero está una primita conmigo… Dudo que nos deje hablar tranquilamente…

Dulce Princesa: Yuri OwO (N/A: Yuri es esa categoría de Anime/Manga que trata sobre relación de mujeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres.)

Marceline: Nada de eso...

Dulce Princesa: Yuri, yuri, yuri *3*

-Llamada-

¡¿TE PUEDES CALLAR?! – No podía dejar de reír.

No puedo… Simplemente sería fabuloso.- Dijo la Princesa con tono de… Fantasía.

TIENE 9 AÑOS.-

¡Más hermoso! – Su voz derrochaba alegría.

Le mostré la foto que me había tomado, me dijo que si fuera yo con otra mujer sería condenadamente sensual… Me dio risa su comentario, me daba gracia su forma de hablar, continuamos hablando de cosas sin sentido… Hablamos sobre su novia, mi novio… Ella me decía que era genial y bonita y yo le decía lo mismo a ella… En una de esas… Se me escapó…

Oye… -Mi tono de voz era calmado

¿Qué pasa? – Sonaba común

Te quiero.- Después de decirlo… Tan solo escuche su respiración por unos segundos…

Te quiero…- Su voz sonaba temblorosa…

Después de ese te quiero, nuestra platica ya no era como las de antes… Éramos más lindas una con la otra… Eso simplemente… Me estaba agradando…

De tanta atención que le estaba prestando a ella, no me fije en los mensajes de Finn… Me saludó, preguntó como estaba, si estaba ocupada y debido a mi ausencia se despidió.

No supe qué pensar… Quería a Bonnie (Dulce princesa)… Pero… No de la misma manera que quiero a otra amiga… Eso estaba sintiendo en mi corazón… Me acosté en la cama…

No… No lo creo… No me puede gustar… A mi me gusta Finn… -Estaba cerrada… Entre esas 2 emociones-… No Marceline… ¿Cómo crees? –Me hice bolita en mi cobija y me fui a dormir.-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Me desperté… Tarde, gracias a que yo estoy de vacaciones… Me quede un rato en cama revisando mi móvil y revisando mensajes… Finn… Cero mensajes… La chica bonita… Oh! Oh! Espera… Dije… ¿La chica bonita?... En fin… Ella inició una nueva conversación.

Dulce princesa: Hola, oye… Este… Hice… Un dibujo.- Dijo eso y en cuanto terminé de leerlo lo envió, éramos nosotras, dándonos un beso.

¡PRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNCEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Morí al ver ese dibujo, no lo creía… Debido a mi reacción pude predecir que sentía algo… Algo bonito.

Bonnie: ¡¿Yo qué hice!?

Marceline: Todo… *-*

Estuvimos charlando, sobre Yuri, orquestas, Finn… Cosas geniales, etc. Quedamos para seguir charlando en la noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic. o3o...


End file.
